Drabbles
by lol lollypops
Summary: The beautiful yet nonexistent ship of Irosami. There is no particular theme to this, just them in all their glory. Or whenever ideas come around.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Welp, I've reentered the world of korra (season 3)and somehow re stumbled upon this ship, I don't even know why considering both of them probably will have little to no parts in season 3, but here I am. Sailing on my lonely ship :P_

**Note:**_ Let's just assume that Asami and Iroh have a normalish age gap (which they **probably** do, it was** never really confirmed**... DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME **D:**) And that these drabbles are extremely out of order, it will probably just bounce around the stages of their relationship depending on how the ideas pop up in my head. Uh. I'll just say this is after season 3 events?_

She had been reading the same paragraph for over an hour. She had came in her little makeshift office over in the fire nation at four in the morning with good intentions. Had it all planned out, she was going to finish what remained of her current pile of paperwork before breakfast and then head out to the market to look for gifts for the airbending kids. Several hours later and it wasn't looking very good for Asami, she was almost through with all her papers, but something inside her deflated at the last moment and she just couldn't focus.

"AUGHH! What is wrong with me?!"

She flung her pen aside and let out a deep sigh.

What was she doing? She couldn't afford to fall behind like this, not if she wanted to continue visiting the fire nation constantly and running Future Industries properly. The beautiful red stone ring on her left hand glinted at her, as if to remind her why she was doing this. After running around with Team Avatar, reviving the air nation and stopping the murderous ex-convicts from trying to killing her best friend, they returned to Republic City. Republic City that was still in shambles, covered in vines and overrun with spirits. It had gotten so out of hand that in desperation President Raiko had called in the United Forces to help with repairs. There wasn't much that they could really do, and some of their own ships even managed to get entangled in the vines also. Which left them stationed in Republic City for quite a while, and eventually with the help of Korra, the vines lessened and some real work could be done. That was around the time where she officially met Iroh, and the rest is history. Well, not really, not yet. They fell into a easy companionship at first. With both of them hard at work, Iroh helping rebuild the city, and Asami leading Future Industries back to the top, there wasn't a lot of space for anything more. It was the small moments that counted. Accidental run-ins on the street, in a local tea shop, maybe even late at night in diners. Occasional bump-ins in the hallways of Air Temple Island. A brief moment of eye contact, a small blush, the quick glances, a brush of shoulders, short but sweet conversations. For a while, it seemed that their relationship wouldn't extend beyond their little moments. Until the week Asami had left briefly for promoting purposes in the Earth Kingdom and had come back to her friends waiting on the dock for her, along with a shy Iroh standing in the back. From there, those occasional and accidental run-ins became a lot less accidental and a lot more timed. It wasn't until about two months later, after a lot of pushes and nudges and maybe even threats that on a long sleepless night, did Iroh ask her on a real date. His flushed expression, how his amber eyes shone in the moonlight, his overall awkward turtleduck persona, how could she say no?

"Yuan for your thoughts?"

Asami's eyes snapped up to see Iroh casually leaning on the door frame.

"Well, good morning to you too."

She let out a yawn and got up from her desk to shake out her tired legs, also to brush off his question. She didn't want to let him know that he had walked on her thinking about him.

"Welllll"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"It would have been much better if I had woken up next to my lovely fiance."

Asami smiled as Iroh placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She leaned back into Iroh's chest.

"Sorry, I just wanted to finish up the last bit of my paperwork so I could spend time down in the marketplace."

Iroh's eyes lit up, "Oh, so you have a day off today?"

"Well, basically. I have to wait for my next shipment of paperwork to arrive."

"Mhhhmmmmmmm. Would you like me to accompany you on this beautiful day?"

Asami's eyes shot up in surprise, "As much as I would love that, don't you have work to do? Soldiers to train? Mr. General."

A sly grin came over Iroh's face, "I'm sure I can work something out for a day."

Asami took a good long look at her fiance's face and cupped it in her hands, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Iroh."

"What? Oh come on, you don't think I could take an... unofficial day off for you?"

Asami fought back a smile, for she could already hear a little guilt in his voice. She better take his offer before his conscience got the better of him.

After a quick breakfast, they walked down to their favorite market area near the palace. Iroh always loved spending time with Asami, ever since he brought her to his homeland, his and Asami's attention has been split in so many directions. With their separate jobs and now with his chaotic family, there hasn't been a lot of time dedicated to just the two of them.

They strolled into the main area of the market, booths surrounding them at all sides. Everyone around them was bustling and rushing, paying no attention to the crowned prince and his companion. They were finally getting back those little moments that Iroh held to dear to his heart. Those moments they lost back in republic city. Where he could just sit back and admire Asami. Her usual flowing locks pulled into a tight ponytail, those piercing green eyes, her laugh that lit up everything about her.

"-Think?"

The sound of Asami's voice cut through his thoughts like a razor. "Umm. What?"

Asami eyed him suspiciously, daydreaming wasn't something Iroh was keen on making a habit of. As a general it is always important to be aware of his surroundings, no distractions was his main rule. After meeting Asami, that rule was clearly swept off the table.

"I asked you ideas for good gifts" Asami said carefully, a single eyebrow raised at Iroh's odd behavior that was continuing from the morning.

"Oh. Ummm toys, books for Jinora, anything that won't break with immediate contact."

Asami nodded, "I guess that makes sense." Then something behind him caught her eye. A book stand. Iroh felt her tugs on his arm and was soon dragged along to what was the start of a very hectic day.

A thin gruff middle aged man was sitting in the booth, a book in his lap, his eyes glued to the page. Asami started immediately scanning the piles for the perfect book for Jinora. He pointed out a few classics that he had enjoyed when he was younger. She eventually narrowed it down to two books and they head over to the inattentive man to pay.

"Hello?" Asami's rang out, "Um. Hi? I would like to make a purchase."

The man let out a grunt and made his way to the register. He finally looked up at the couple when Asami handed over the books. His eyes went wide and he turned several shades paler. "Your ma-ma-majesty" he sputtered out, "Oh. It is quite the honor, I apologize for my behavior before, it was such a intriguing book, I-I meant no-"

Asami waved off the rest, "It's fine, no harm done. Mind if I get a copy of what you were reading for myself?"

The man continued to stare at them, "Yes- Of course!"

After that little scene at the booth, the market came alive with buzz. The royal couple had come to visit them, everyone whipped out their best gear, wore their most pleasant smile in hopes that they would stop at their stand.

Iroh let out a sigh, "There goes our privacy." he muttered.

Asami gave him a sad smile, "We better get used to it." and gave him a peck on the cheek.

At least that made Iroh feel a little better, but it also gave the people around them a field day. Unknown to them, the press had already cornered the book stand guy, drilling him with questions on the couple's recent buy.

They finished off the shopping spree just a little before sundown. Asami was very pleased with her gifts. They got Jinora two books she had been dying to get her hands on, for Meelo a kite with a fierce looking green dragon that he was sure to love. Ikki, a nice fire nation styled doll to go with her others, a jade green scarf for Kai (he enjoyed making fun of scarf less mako) and a little turtleduck plush for Rohan. It was a nice haul, but they were certainly needing a break.

Iroh was leading her to his favorite little diner in the area, The Roaring Tigerdillo.

Asami giggled as soon as the name came into view, "What a fierce sounding name."

Iroh snorted, "You make fun of it now, but you'll fall in love with it eventually."

A cold breeze blew in and Asami shivered the slightest bit, but the motion still caught Iroh's eyes. He reached up to the hairband holding up her curls and gently took it off. Her beautiful raven hair fell down upon her shoulders.

"Hey." Asami protested softly, but melted when she met the intense look in his eyes.

"Keep your hair down, it'll help warm yourself" Iroh leaned in closer, nipping her ear the slightest and whispered," Unless you want some more help from me."

The suggestive look in his eyes made a blush spread across Asami's face, this gave Iroh satisfaction because it was usually the other way around.

"Iroh.." she whispered back just as suggestive, "As much as I would love that, we're in public."

Iroh smirked, "Then maybe we should just skip dinner and get to dessert?" He pulled Asami in his arms and trailed his lips up her neck. Just about as their lips were going to meet, Iroh's stomach gave a loud growl.

A dark blush spreaded across his face, and it got worst when Asami burst into a fit of giggles. Well, the moment was clearly lost.

Asami sobered and laid a hand on Iroh's red face, "Maybe dessert will just have to wait." She pressed her lips to his briefly and guided him inside the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back after a looong break. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to continue this fic, but I recently was looking through my stories and I saw this and it just brought back all the old feelings. As much as I love korrasami now, there is always a place in my heart for this what could have been ship. This fic is mainly for me now on this even lonlier ship.

Morning after chapter 1

Rays of sunshine leaked through her curtains, the gentle warmth causing her to stir. Asami sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sun was not usually out at the times she woke up. She reached over to the other side of the bed and saw to her surprise that the space next to her was empty. Her eyes lazily searched for the clock hanging on the wall across the room that read 9:10.

She frowned slightly, usually she woke up with Iroh. Or sometimes a little after since he always insists on letting her sleep in more because he is convinced she is not getting her required amount of sleep. She was always awake before seven, if not awaken by Iroh then by some loud visiting nobles or by a sweet handmaiden looking for a mess to clean. Asami hoped that she wasn't going to make a habit out of this. She swung her legs of the side of the bed and stood up to shake out her tired limbs. Then headed to the bathroom to freshen up before facing the day.

Asami walked out into the hallway sporting fire nation garmets that Fire Lady Izumi had given her when she first arrived. She loved the fire nations sense of style, since it was very close to her own. She managed to tame her uncontrollable locks into a presentable ponytail and put on some of her favorite maroon lipstick. She finished it off with some eyeliner, opting out of doing her typical purple eye shadow since her stomach was telling her to hurry up and get to the dining room. Along the way she had passed a giggling group of maids, their eyes lit up when they had spotted her. They quickly gathered around her, showering her in words.

"Congratulations Princess Asami! Just heard the news!"

"We're so excited, you and Iroh must be so happy!"

"I was wondering why you slept in so long but it turns out that you're going to be needing all the rest you can get soon!"

Asami had no idea what they were going on about, "Thank you for your kind words, but what are you talking about?"

This caused the animated chat of the maids to lessen, each of them shooting quick glances at one another, searching for answers. Until one stepped forward and said,

"I see that you don't want to spread the news around too much yet, don't worry we'll keep your secret." She gave Asami a quick wink and scurried off to catch up with her friends, leaving behind an even more confused Asami. She figured she asked Iroh about it after she had finally had her breakfast.

Iroh had just finished up his first meeting of the day. He had woken up later than expected today and was almost late. In his rush, he found no time to stop and have breakfast. So as soon as he dismissed his soldier, he quickly started for the dining room. Along the way he thought about something that had been bothering him all morning. The moment he walked into the meeting room, goofy grins sprouted on all of his fellow comrades faces. They surrounded him, patting him on the back and congratulating him. When he asked what for, their grins turned into knowing smirks. They said that he didn't have to be coy around them. Yet Iroh wasn't acting coy, he was geninuely confused. Iroh grimaced, but eventually decided not to dwell on it too much with an empty stomach. Besides his soldiers always tend to act sillier whenever they were stationed back in the fire nation.

"Prince Iroh!"

Iroh's head shot up, the voice scaring him out of his thoughts. In front of him stood the head maid, Marla. A nice older lady on the heavier side, who seemed strict on the outside but was actually very kind if you catch her at the right times.

"Prince Iroh, I heard about the big news! Good for you two! I want you to give this to Asami, she'll be needing it soon."

She handed him a big bag of dried sea prunes. He refrained from wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant sea fruit thing.

"Thank you Marla, but why would Asami be needing sea prunes anything soon?"

His question just caused her to titter, "Oh you'll see in a few months." And continued down the hall.

Iroh glanced down at the bag of sea prunes in his hands, wondering if he should even give her them. Asami despised the snack, trying it for the first and last time in the Northern Water Tribe. She could barely stomach one then and hasn't been able to look at one since. There was no way she would ever need this entire bag.

Relief washed over Iroh as the huge dining room doors came into sight. He had been stopped several more times, each encounter more confusing than the next. As he placed his hand on the door to push it open, another small delicate hand came into view. A pale hand wearing a familar ruby ring. He felt a smile already forming on his face before looking up and seeing his beautiful fiancee.

"Seems that we both had the same idea." Asami said with a matching grin on her face

Iroh chuckled and leaned in to brush his lips against hers. "Well, Ms. Sato. Would you allow me the honor of accompanying you to breakfast?" He gave her an exaggerated bow and held his arm out.

"Why, of course General. How could I ever say no?" She placed her hand on the crook of his arm. Before they could enter, Asami stopped, remembering the burning question she had to ask Iroh.

"Iroh?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been having a weird morning too?"

"Yes...certainly has been a strange one for me."

"Have people been-"

"Congratulating me? Yes."

Asami's eyes widen, "You too? Do you have any idea why?"

Iroh shook his head, "Not a single clue. All I know is that Marla stopped and gave me this." He said, while holding up the bag of offending fruits. " She said that you'll be needing it soon. Now tell me, have you acquired a new hidden addiction to sea prunes? Because this is something I should be warned about."

Asami made a disgusted face and hit Iroh gently on the arm," Never! Yuck, why would Marla give me sea prunes. She knows I hate them with a passion."

Iroh laughed, "Of course you do, you know I'm actually curious to try them dried."

"Go ahead, but I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day if you do."

Iroh held his arms up in defeat, "Alright fine, let's go in and have some real food."

Asami gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Now that's a good idea."

The couple walked in and found Iroh's family near the end of their breakfast. They sat down and began to serve themselves some overdue food, oblivious to the several pairs of eyes on them. Asami glanced up and found to her surprise that Fire Lord Zuko was staring intensely at her.

"Um, pardon me Fire Lord Zuko. Do you have a question?"

He looked unnerved for moment, his eyes looking to his daughter for help. Fire Lady Izumi gave him a fierce stare, and he sighed before replying,

"No, no, well..actually yes now that you mention it."

Asami looked at him expectly, this was the first time she had ever seen his act this way

"We were just wondering if... you and Iroh had any news for us?"

"News?" Asami echoed, and turned to Iroh, "Do we?"

Iroh shook his head, "I don't think so."

Fire Lady Izumi interrupted, "Are you sure? You can tell us anything.

"We're sure."

Breakfast resumed with a heavy silence, until Asami could no longer bear the weight and turned to Iroh and said, "Iroh, do you mind if I train with you today?"

Iroh snorted, "Sure Sami, just don't go breaking anymore arms."

"That was one time!" Asami protested, " and it was an accident."

Iroh's sister Yu, who up until that point was silent, cried out. "Asami!" She looked alarmed, eye wide with shock.

"What?"

"You can't' being training at a time like this!"

"Why not?"

"You need to be taking it easy! For the baby!"

"B-baby!?" Asami sputtered, lroh next to her choking on his cup of tea.

"Yes, the baby, you're expecting. We know there is no point in hiding it anymore."

"Yu!" Fire Lady Izumi interjected, "We were suppose to wait until they felt comfortable enough to tell us."

"Well I couldn't let Asami go off fighting sweaty soldiers. Honestly, Asami how could you be so irresponsible? You're carrying the future fire nation heir!"

"Woah woah." Iroh said, "Yu, Mom what in the world are you guys talking about?"

Fire Lady Izumi let out a sigh, "Really Iroh, this act is getting old."

"What act?!"

Yu pulled out a bundle magazines and newspapers and plopped them in front of the couple. "PRINCE IROH AND PRINCESS ASAMI EXPECTING." "FIRE NATION'S GOLDEN COUPLE HAVING A GOLDEN CHILD."

Asami and Iroh looked at it each other dumbfounded, apparently they were having a kid snd didn't even know about it. Iroh grabbed a magazine and opened it up. He quickly skimmed it over before reading out loud,

" Fire Nation's sweethearts seen out in the marketplace shopping, purchases included children toys and books. Are they preparing for child? Sources say yes."

"What sources?" Asami asked.

"Apparently the man from the book stand knows more about our relationship then we do." Iroh looked up at his family,

"You guys actually believed this?"

His mother looked unsure for a moment," We figured that you might have been embarassed to tell us that you had gotten Asami pregnant out of wedlock. It seemed possible, who knows what you two do in that room all night alone."

Asami felt her face burn, she suddenly couldn't look Iroh in the eyes. They were not have this conversation with his family over breakfast.

"Mother!" Iroh roared, his face bright pink, "Asami is not pregnant, we are not expecting."

"Welll.." Asami said jokingly.

Iroh whipped around toward Asami, eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" She said weakly.

Iroh's shoulders visibly relaxed. Was the idea of having a child that terrifying to him? Asami herself hadn't really thought too much into it yet. She was still trying to wrap her head around being engaged to Iroh. But she wouldn't mind having a kid now, she couldn't imagine having one with anyone other than Iroh. She had always loved kids and dreamed of having a daughter or son of her own. Didn't have to be now or anytime soon, but eventually. In reality, she didn't even know if Iroh wanted kids.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother I'm sure, besides if Asami was pregnant you'd be the first to know and not some magazine. We were just out shopping for the airbender kids."

Fire Lady Izumi nodded, looking slightly embarassed. "Ah.. I guess that makes more sense"

And on that note, breakfast came to an end, to Asami's relief.

She quickly exited the dining hall with Iroh trailing not too far behind her.

Asami didn't really want to speak with him right now, her mind still on his reaction to her possible pregnancy. She allowed his attempts at conversation to drop into silence. She felt something tug at her arm, slowly her to a stop. She knew it was Iroh but didn't turn to face him. Iroh walked in front of her instead and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you okay? I apologize for my family' behavior, they can be a bit overbearing at times. You'll get-"

"It's not that, believe me, I'm used to overbearing."

Iroh smiled, "Then what is it?"

"it's just... do you even want kids?"

Iroh's eyes widen, "Of course I want kids Asami!"

"Then why were you so terrified of the idea back in the dining hall."

"I- it wasn't- I was just afraid that you were pregnant and didn't tell me before my family. As the father of your child, I feel I have a right to know first!"

Asami chuckled, her tenseness melting away. She was just being silly.

"Of course you'd be the first to know" She gave Iroh a quick peck on the nose.

"Was that what was worrying you?"

"Well... maybe I didn't know if you just didn't want kids in general or maybe just not -"

Asami please, there is no one else who I'd ever want to have a future with other than you. Kids and all."

Asami smiled shyly, Iroh fumbled many of his words most of the time, but when he spoke clearly he always made it count.

" I love you."

" Love you too Sami" and he leaned in to capture her lips in his. Asami wrapped her arms around to deepen the kiss. His soft lips dancing against hers, tasting vaguely of tea. When they broke for air, Iroh whispered into her ear,

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"That when you are actually expecting, you're going to be craving sea prunes. "

Asami pushed away from Iroh in horror, "Why would you bring that up now?!"

"Just a thought."

Asami held her head in her hands. She could not wait to have a kid someday, but she was not looking forward to the sea prunes.


End file.
